Talk:Shinobi World Tournament
I'm in I'm in, even though I know I'm gonna lose 'cause everyone else's characters are so overpowered. -_-U I mean, seriously. Jutsu that can level an entire area, Jutsu that are instant-death, Jutsu that are unavoidable, Jutsu that are instant-death AND unavoidable. Not to mention that everyone wants to win, and most people just have no clue when their character should have reached their limit... --Cyberweasel89 02:47, 24 November 2008 (UTC) I know what you mean, it doesn't seem fair to use those jutsu, but everyone knows they're going to be used anyway, ya know? --Haku711 14:37, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Cha Cha, I guess this would be good training for my character... I just hope his genjutsu & ninjutsu skills will be able to make up for his lack of taijutsu skills.Haku711 14:17, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Seriously That's the truth. Echo Uchiha 02:50, 24 November 2008 (UTC) I agree Cyberweasel-sempai I have to admit I am one of those stubborn people >_< But you'll just have to be as stubborn as the others Cyberweasel-chan. Ten Tailed Fox 02:51, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Taijutsu isn't my Speciality, bu-uut... I have pumped Aniki to near-sannin level, so I'll give it a whirl... And I agree, a lot of these entrants are, like, GOD level... Mewshuji 14:12, 24 November 2008 (UTC) I'm game I'll join and, I'm preparing a special character for this little event. ANBU 100TALK" Real Fruit Juice! Great Fruit Taste!" 23:54, 24 November 2008 (UTC) So am I I have also created a special character for this, though I'll be tweaking him 'till it starts. Ten Tailed Fox 23:56, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Yes There are definately plenty of Kage leveled entrants, yet even as we speak they increase their already sublime power for unknown reasons. Here is my outlook, Absolute power corrupts absolutely. A character ceases to be interesting when they have not a single weakness. I'n not saying that Echo isn't powerful, but his defeat is humanly possible. Echo Uchiha 02:21, 25 November 2008 (UTC) My Shinobi The ninja I entered will be able to be beaten. I only plan on making him Jonin-ranked cuz lets face it. Chunin and Genin won't have a chance. Ten Tailed Fox 02:24, 25 November 2008 (UTC) I Understand No one wants a weak character, and I definately have no room to talk, but sometimes enough is enough. Creativity is one thing, but making one person have virtually every kind of power possible is kind of redundant. Like DBGT, once Goku literally got stronger than anyone in the universe, even the great Vegeta, the series lost its charm. I'm not singling anyone out, I'm just saying that omnipotence ruins a fight. Echo Uchiha 02:38, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Truth You speak the truth, Echo-kun, my brudda. Catch it up on the rebound, bro. Peace out, mutha-f*ckuh. Yo. Yo. Yo... *cough* --Cyberweasel89 17:32, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Soul Sista You be speaking my language homebra! Not really, I make Mayonaisse look blacker than the eyes of one of Chuck Norris' victims. Echo Uchiha 03:07, 26 November 2008 (UTC) uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Im suddenly not feelin so hot about this contest, I mean sure Artemis has just become a jonin (joniin?) and he's pretty powerful. But there are going to be lots of other strong people out there. I just hope that I don't get destroyed in the first match! :D--Haku711 13:32, 1 December 2008 (UTC) SHIT! I misread the rules, I thought that it would be a tagteam match. I am so f#@!%n screwed. -_- Oh well, I'll still keep him in, but i feel sorry for the medical-nin who will have to deal with him. After all he is hemophobic. Foshizzle This is going to be awesome, I am so not going to be able to wait for this!!!!!!!!!! *Dolphin Noise* Scarr is so ready and he has been training for months and going on missions and stuff. Yeah...(ellipsis.) No one can defy me, in this world of course. If you do, I challenge you to a Scoff Fight.The One and Only Worms Ashys '''HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn IT IS DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i finished asigning the matches on the page and the matches will begin on the given date, it shall be so! Seireitou 19:59, 7 December 2008 (UTC) I think I think that this World Tournament is for only characters that is Kage and Kage -Level only because this Tournemant is gonna awsome and it gonna be allot of great jutsu. And one of the characters must be great in Taijutsu. Nice Idea!. Young Piece 22:11, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Yep How did I know Echo would end up against Tuari, just had that feeling. Anyways, I hope she's ready, because Echo holds sympathy for none. Echo Uchiha 01:17, 10 December 2008 (UTC) BEGIN! The tournament has began, first round: First Round: Indo Huiyo vs Kokuangyo Tengu --Seireitou 02:00, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Question This tournament will inevitably come down to three people, what then? Echo Uchiha 02:08, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Yo! You guys can just start all the first round fights now, to save time! --Seireitou 04:48, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Man... I wish at least there'd be an unofficial match in which Hikaru could fight someone...a free pass is kinda lame. I know no one else signed up, but I wish there could be a first match for Hikaru. Narutokurosaki547 18:57, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah... But would there really be a point? Hikaru is obviously going to the finals, so the only difference is one more unfortunate ninja won't have to limp home. Echo Uchiha 18:59, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Yo man Just be alittle pacient, chances are that your next match is against Seireitou ^_^ --Seireitou 19:00, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Ah Man I hope not, I had something special planned for Seireitou. Oh well, I'll meet him in the finale. Echo Uchiha 19:02, 24 December 2008 (UTC) getting ahead of ourselves are we? Maybe you misread those calculations Seireitou, because hollow boy is goin' down. Cold hard steel 19:06, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Bring it, Color Blind! --Seireitou 19:09, 24 December 2008 (UTC) If you can take it, OLD MAN! Cold hard steel 19:17, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Intense Everyone is getting pretty excited and confident, I can't wait for my Round 2 match, I've got a fail proof strategy for each opponent I face. It's not that difficult to find the tiniest flaws and exploit them. Echo Uchiha 19:09, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah right, as if smarts alone can take seireitou down, he's got a special Ragnarok move designed to send Echo's ..... butt... back to hell!! --Seireitou 19:12, 24 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. In good terms Trust me, overcoming that obstacle was simple. Just wait, just wait. Echo Uchiha 19:14, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Hey... Just because Hikaru is going to the finals, (sorry to the others, but it's going to happen, and you all know it...) doesn't mean I wouldn't like the satisfaction of beating the chakra outta someone else. How bout Hikaru fights one of the losers in the first round matches? Narutokurosaki547 19:15, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Hehe I almost forgot about Hikaru, he's got something special coming as well, although he will be a bit more challenging, in the end it's all too simple. Echo Uchiha 19:18, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Hahahaha!! You still think that, well then, your right, its only a matter of time, and to Hikaru, Seireitou stood a good chance before and this time, he has Ragnarok. Hikaru's Goin Down! --Seireitou 19:20, 24 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. If my assumpsions are right, then, the championships are gonna be Seireitou vs Hikaru, so itll all work out hehehe... Hmm The only way it would come down to those two would be if Echo broke every bone in his body by beating his opponents with each and every one of them. Echo Uchiha 19:39, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Hmm *Evil glare* That could be arranged, muhahahaha!!! --Seireitou 19:41, 24 December 2008 (UTC) But I'm getting ahead of myself, I really don't think I'll even have to use advanced jutsus to get through the first round. I don't know though, maybe Tuari's Third Eye will get her closer to tracking Echo's movements. Echo Uchiha 19:44, 24 December 2008 (UTC) BOTH OF YOU!!! Shut up, and fight. Truth is, I want to fight Echo. I think he might be stronger than Seireitou. Narutokurosaki547 19:57, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Very Wise I wish I could fight, but my combatant will not resume communication. And yes, seems like you're looking at the bigger picture when you acknowledge Echo's ability. For strength means nothing without knowledge of its best use. Echo Uchiha 20:02, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Exactly I've fought Seireitou a couple times, and technically I've won each time. I'd much rather fight you Echo. Also, check out my userpage. See what I put for Seireitou's unlikely theme XD. Narutokurosaki547 20:10, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Tuh *whispers* except for the second time, hikaru *mocks* both lives were in jeopardy blah blah blah Seireitou is gonna take him down once and for all! --Seireitou 20:15, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah right As if he is stronger then Seireitou, it doesnt matter, Seireitou is gonna whup his little Demon Uchiha ass over and over, hahaha. --Seireitou 20:14, 24 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. But seriously, if i do fight echo, it'll be quite the battle, we both have a form demonic evil power. *Evil smile* Right, well, live in that little dreamworld you call reality Seireitou. Hikaru is way stronger than Seireitou, he just chooses not to use his power to absolute 100%. Besides, I think Echo could actually beat me(Hikaru). Narutokurosaki547 20:17, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Blah blah blah, you keep bragging about his absolute power, yet, has he ever shown it, no, i think you're just bluffing! --Seireitou 20:19, 24 December 2008 (UTC) P.s. If you're so sure, then prove it in the tournament! When he loses to Seireitou! Refusal I refuse to have Seireitou be the weaker one in this tourament. You all watch, he will rise to the top! --Seireitou 20:18, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Shut thine trap I refuse to lose to the most pompous character in this tournament, but I want to have a fight with Echo. Narutokurosaki547 20:20, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Tuh, whatever Kurosaki, and besides, words wont win this, lets just see how things unfold --Seireitou 20:23, 24 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. Also, while i agree that Seireitou is pompous, he still knows what it means to have true strength. But again, lets see how things unfold. It Doesn't Matter Sorry, I was afk for the moment. It doesn't really matter who faces who, it is guaranteed to be quite the event. Even so, it will most likely come down to us three. If I fight Hikaru, it will probably be the best fight on the site so far. But, I also want to fight Seireitou, because I know he can't refuse using Ragnarok to try to stop Echo. If he does, I will end the match quickly, trust me, I know exactly how. Echo Uchiha 20:25, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Hahaha, who said he only will use Ragnarok? I think that Seireitou may not be smart enough to compete with Echo's genious, i think that he is smart enough to not rely on a single power, even though it could still whup his ass --Seireitou 20:28, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Fine Okay, then I vow that if we battle and Seireitou uses Ragnarok, I will end the battle in one move. Granted I will give you a chance to respond, but their is no argument that you will be able to make. Echo Uchiha 20:31, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Well then, bring it, Ragnarok has something special waiting for him. And, i already knwo what you are planning.... it wont work, ill even prove it, first thing i do, will be to activate Ragnarok, hehehe, you fool --Seireitou 20:34, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Mwahaha...why are we talking small? Excellent, but prepare yourself, I didn't want to humiliate him so fast. And I know what you think I'm prepared to do, and no, even though that was something I considered. This plan is unstoppable. Echo Uchiha 20:37, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Heh, no plan is unstopable, to think of such a thing is foolish and will lead to your downfall, echo! --Seireitou 20:40, 24 December 2008 (UTC) I have already conquered one of the three World Sannin, number two will be simple. Echo Uchiha 20:42, 24 December 2008 (UTC)